


Ghost in the Machine

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Minor Violence, Scary, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You and your co-worker are doing a last sweep for hazardous materials. You find much more than expected.





	Ghost in the Machine

A standard demolition contract, no surprises, thank God.

"I'm taking one last look around in here," you told your co-worker. 

"Copy that," he replied. He raised his flashlight, the beam lighting your face but not blinding  
you. "It's the wall, isn't it?"

You scoffed. "You know me too well."

"You play too many video games. There's not a secret passage. It's probably stained from a broken  
bottle."

"Yeah, yeah," you grumbled. There had been a shitload of broken glass and machinery down here. He  
was probably right, but damn your curiosity. 

Both light beams criss-crossed the room checking for hazards. When you got to the section of wall,  
you shone your light on the stained cement blocks. The mortared seams were discolored, a bit darker  
than the rest of the wall, but easily explained away as part of a stain seeping into them.

"Finding any pushable bricks or hidden switches?" Your joined chuckles sounded so off through the  
suits' comm system. He reached out and rapped out a familiar call and response tune against one of  
the blocks. You tapped out the finish on the ajoining brick as a joke.

Dust floated upwward as the wall shifted.

"Oh. My. God."

"Ho-ly shit!"

Both of you did double-takes. Neither expected anything to happen. It was a joke, nothing more.  
What dumbass uses the old "Shave and a Haircut" as a door code? You looked at him. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You opened it!"

He motioned with his gloved hands. "Ladies first?"

"Oh, fuck you," you hissed, tentatively stepping forward.

The room beyond housed darkness. Only the illumination of your flashlight allowing you to see  
anything. You jerked with surprise. "What?" A second beam joined yours, highlighting the opened  
pod. "This is some Ridley Scott shit," your friend gasped. He circled the pod, a free-standing,   
self-contained tube. "Wow." He scanned the machine in fascination. He knelt down and took a   
closer look at the footings. "Seems to be attached to the floor."

You joined him. "Maybe the power comes up through there?" You weren't a big engineering nerd, but  
since there were no other cables or conduits connected to ...whatever this is, it was a logical  
guess. You stepped up to the half-opened door and peered inside. The interior sent out a chill, as  
if the temperature were much lower than that of the room. "It's cooler on the inside." A whisper  
made you pause. "Kane?"

As if being in a dark room with a machine straight out of a sci fi movie wasn't enough to put you  
on edge, your buddy not answering you wasn't helping. Exaspirated, you marched around to the rear  
of the pod to give Kane what-for. One of you steel-capped boots slammed into something on the   
ground. You quickly looked down. "Kane?!" You dropped to your knees and shook one of his shoulders.   
"Kane, knock this shit off!"

A hand grabbed you and tossed you violently across the room. You smacked into the concrete wall,  
dazed. You swept your light wildly in front of you. A reflection of silver was the last thing you  
saw as you drown in the darkness enveloping your senses.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on what's in the containment module in Captain America: Civil War.


End file.
